


at the cabin

by SkyRose



Series: Femslash Ficlets [14]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Big Brother Peter Parker, F/F, Family Fluff, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, POV Outsider, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 23:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Peter doesn’t remember when May started tagging along for his trips to the cabin. But it started somewhere along the way. Peter entertained Morgan while the women ate and commented on Pepper’s new decorations.





	at the cabin

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "possibility" at femslashficlets and the trope "kidfic" for trope bingo.

Peter made the trip to the cabin as much as he could. He was busy, between school and Spider-Man activities, but he needed to be there for Morgan. 

She was a blast to be around. Spunky and smart, just like Tony. Expect it was a little Tony that Peter could pick up and swing around. A little Tony that couldn’t eat too much sugar or Peter would face the wrath of Pepper Potts.

Pepper was an amazing mom. Of course she would be. She ran Stark Industries for years and babysat Tony as she did. Morgan was lucky to have her, just like Peter was lucky to have Aunt May and Uncle Ben.

Speaking of Aunt May…

“It’s really beautiful, makes it even cozier in here,” May chatted with Pepper in the living room.

Peter doesn’t remember when May started tagging along for his trips to the cabin. But it started somewhere along the way. Peter entertained Morgan while the women ate and commented on Pepper’s new decorations. 

“Thank you, I’m glad to hear it. I wonder if it might make the room to stuffy,” Pepper replied easily. Her bracelets clattered together as she moved to sit next to May.

Peter noticed how close they were sitting, despite the room on the couch. He wondered if May could see the fondness in Pepper’s eyes. He wondered if May could recognize it as the same look she used to give Tony.

“Peter!” Morgan exclaimed. “The Green Goblin is outside! We must stop him!”

Peter looked down at Morgan with wide eyes. “Oh no! Let’s go!” They ran outside together. Morgan was wearing the Rescue helmet and Peter slipped on his Spidey mask. It was a common scene, the two of them running around the yard and pretending to defeat the latest foe.

Peter liked swinging in the forest. In the city, he was always in a rush. Here, he could slow down. He could enjoy the feel of the wind. And having Morgan there, laughing along with him, made it so much more enjoyable.

Then, Morgan would yawn and Peter would carry her inside for her afternoon nap.

And Peter walked by the living, seeing May and Pepper still there. He couldn’t hear what they were saying. They were talking very gently. Pepper’s eyes were watery. May pulled her into a hug.

Peter knew it was still too soon, but he thought maybe, eventually, there was the possibility of something more. 

They were alike in many ways. Widows, single moms, amazing fashion sense, great hair, stunning… Peter was lucky to have them both in his life.

Pepper was gripping May’s hand now. She was smiling despite the tears. They were lucky to have each other, too.

Morgan mumbled something in her sleep, reminding Peter of the task at hand. He walked upstairs, leaving the women to work things out and share their experiences with grief.

When Peter set Morgan down on her bed, her eyes opened. She gave him a toothy grin. “You’re the best big brother ever!”

Peter grinned back. He had always wanted a little sister.


End file.
